when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Hellhound (Call of Duty)
"Hellhounds! These loony loofah dogs are duping, bamboozling and smeckledorfing me! I have to take them out for Samantha Maxis' sake! I have to take 'em all down! They're so crazy they're gonna infect me! I bet Element 115 had done this during the Zeltwachen infection, and I'm sure the ARVN's behind all of these ruckuses. On the contrary, I can kill 'em down, because I know my pet toy poodle bites better than them." --Su Ji-Hoon, Nolte Fetches For Their Souls: Part I The Hellhounds are an aggressive and murderous type of zombie that are encountered on their own special round in Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Blood of the Dead, and Classified. They also make additional appearances in Dead Ops Arcade, Moon and Green Run. Hellhounds are essentially zombie-dogs that are a mutated version of Samantha's pet, Fluffy. Fluffy was put in the Der Riese mainframe teleporter and turned into a deadly Hellhound. She later had puppies, accounting for the rest of the Hellhounds. Hellhounds resemble badly deformed German Shepherds. They randomly spawn throughout the map (a ball of lightning will usually indicate whenever they spawn) in packs of two to four (depending on the amount of players) every four to five rounds and their sole objective is to kill the player by attacking with their teeth and claws or by exploding after death. The ground shakes whenever they spawn and there will be a heavy fog covering the map. There are two variants of the Hellhound: the flaming Hellhound, which on top of being perpetually on fire will explode on death, and the normal Hellhound, that simply falls to the ground and will not explode when killed. When the last Hellhound in their special round is killed, it will always drop a Max Ammo power-up. One exception to this is Shi No Numa, where the Max Ammo may not be dropped by the Hellhound, but the next zombie the player kills. The electric bolts that appear during a Hellhound round are supposedly linked towards the teleporter incident that occurred at the Der Riese facility. In Green Run, through a Custom Games lobby, the host has the ability to turn on/off a Hellhound round if the host has selected aSurvival or a Grief game mode map. The only maps that are available for Hellhound rounds are Bus Depot, Farm and Town. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, they are not only being converted into Zombies by Element 115 or by Samantha Maxis,also they being respawned and revived as zombie dogs in Zeltwachen Infection Like COD,they are zombie dogs for Samantha Maxis that are a mutated version of Fluffy,who she was put in the Der Riese mainframe teleporter and turned into a deadly Hellhound Unlike COD, they are the dead bodies of Werman Reich's German Shepherds, which they are very different from mutated version of Fluffy since they died in during USRAC War, so that they will be revived and respawned in zombie form for being have skills and attack from COD Hellhounds by Nolte Geschwefel unleashed Sagarmatha Relic,same as revive and convert dead bodies of Werman Reich's soldiers into zombie mouse soldiers. Category:Units Category:Zombie Units Category:Zombie Dogs Category:Zombie Types Category:Zombies Category:Animal Units